(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective device for panes of windows and glass doors.
(2) Prior Art
The very strong wind gusts experienced in cyclonic conditions frequently cause shattering of windows and glass doors, often by inducing high vibration or "fluttering" of the glass leading ultimately to its destruction, or by the high pressures to which the glass is subjected, or from the impact of even quite small particles of flying debris. Any such breakage may, of course, result in extensive damage to the interior of the building from the wind or from flooding, as well as causing serious injury to people in the affected building.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of providing a protective device which can be quickly and easily applied to glass areas at risk when severe wind conditions are experienced or expected, and which will very materially reduce the likelihood of their being broken. Other objects achievable in preferred embodiments of the invention are to provide such a device which is simple and economical to manufacture and which may be stored, when not in use, in a neat and unobstrusive manner, conveniently available for speedy application to a window or door when required.